


3 things you said when we were on top of the world, and 1 when we were only ordinary

by jujunie



Series: 3+1 IwaOi [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3+1, Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Soulmates, i would rly like to think that they won against shiratorizawa AT LEAST ONCE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujunie/pseuds/jujunie
Summary: 3 times Iwaizumi and Oikawa shared their best moments in life, and 1 seemingly ordinary moment that says it all.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: 3+1 IwaOi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797418
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	3 things you said when we were on top of the world, and 1 when we were only ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> hi im procrastinating from writing a multichap fic that i challenged myself to write this summer only to find out i now suck at narratives after writing short disconnected stories for so long ahahahahaha anyway have this self-indulgent piece of profoundly gay fluff

The crowd roared. Blood rushed to the tips of his fingers and down to his toes. He pumped his fists and smiled hard, scrunching his face so that his eyes close and his breath comes in a hoarse, exalting yell. They won against Shiratorizawa, after years of trying and trying and trying. They won. They won.

  
Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime are on top of the world. The stadium is alive with applause and cheers. Their teammates are ecstatic, some with tears, some with disbelief, and all are running towards them. As the bodies pile on top of each other in a tangle of congratulatory limbs and pats on the back, Tooru finds Hajime’s eyes, brown locking onto green, and the warmth spreads down his neck and across his chest. Tears well up in his eyes. Hajime scoffs, teasing, and he reaches out to grab Tooru’s hand.

  
“Congratulations, Tooru. We did it.”

__

Iwaizumi only pretends to listen as Oikawa dramatically recounts receiving his offer to play in Argentina. He taps his pen on his homework in annoyance, foot tapping in sync under his desk. In reality, Iwaizumi doesn’t want to think about it. He doesn’t want to think about how he and Oikawa are separating, much less how he was losing him to some unknown place across a vast, insurmountable ocean. When Oikawa finally realizes that his precious Iwa-chan doesn’t seem as happy as he is, midway through his re-enactment, he pouts. 

  
“Iwa-chan, you could be a little more enthused.” Oikawa slumps onto Iwaizumi’s bed, in front of which he had been directing, producing, and starring in his one-man play. He leans his chin into his palm and looks at Iwaizumi quizzically. 

  
“Yeah, I get it, you’re a hotshot who was invited to play overseas. You’re so cool.” Iwaizumi huffs. He finally gives up on trying to concentrate on algebra, and sighs while leaning back in his chair. “So cool.”

  
“Isn’t Iwa-chan going to play for a powerhouse university in Tokyo? You don’t have to be jealous.” Oikawa teased, eyelids hooded and taunting. When Iwaizumi doesn’t fall for it, instead staying silent and continuing to stare at the ceiling, Oikawa falters.

  
“What’s wrong, Iwa-chan? Aren’t you happy that we were scouted? Aren’t you happy that we get to play volleyball?”

  
Iwaizumi suddenly snaps. He whips around in his chair and glares at Oikawa, who flinches and scrambles back. 

  
“Yes! I am! I’m _so happy_ that I get to play volleyball and you get to play volleyball and you’ll go to a foreign country, away from here, away from me, and you’ll get to go sightseeing and pet some parrots, yes!” Iwaizumi pauses and catches his breath. He’s on his feet now, fists clenched at his sides and a vein popping at his temple. Oikawa’s eyes are wide. 

  
“I am _so happy_ that I now have to learn to live without you, without your stupid perfect hair and stupid shit-eating grin and your stupid ego and your stupid dumb antics, while you’ve obviously already moved on!”

  
Iwaizumi turns to storm out of his room, ears and cheeks flaming red from anger and embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he just said that. All of his feelings were revealing themselves in a dizzying rush of anger and hurt and fear, and there is nothing he can do about it.

  
Steps tap hurriedly behind him, and then Oikawa is grabbing his wrist and pulling him back with a surprising amount of force. Iwaizumi puts on another scowl, ready to yell some more, when Oikawa lets go of his wrist and cups both hands around Iwaizumi’s cheeks. His eyes go wide, the action startling the words out of his mouth.

  
“You’re such an idiot, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa says, eyes soft and squinty and vulnerable, tears threatening to spill from the corners. He’s got the saddest smile Iwaizumi’s ever seen on his face. Iwaizumi softens. His hands go up to rest gently on top of Oikawa’s. He breathes in, out, and heaves a deep sigh.

  
“Sorry for ye – ”

  
“‘Even if we’re separated onto different teams, none of that matters.’” Oikawa continues. “Hajime, you don’t honestly think I’ll ever, _really_ , leave you, right?”

  
Iwaizumi’s eyes suddenly water. He immediately pulls away and jabs Oikawa in the side, earning a satisfying yelp in surprise. He meets Oikawa’s eyes and sniffles hard. When they see each other again, Iwaizumi thinks, he hopes that it will be like this. 

  
“That’s my line, dumbass.”

  
__

When he sees Tooru’s mess of unruly brown curls at the arrivals gate, peeking above the crowd with his way-above-average height, Hajime calls out to him. The seasoned setter, returning from abroad, catches Hajime’s eyes and smiles, waving enthusiastically. Hajime vaguely thinks to remind Tooru to get a haircut. 

  
They had both established themselves in volleyball careers. After each having made waves in their university leagues, Hajime started a job as a physiotherapist and Oikawa was coming back to Japan as a coach. The universities where they worked weren’t that far away from each other in Tokyo, so they decided to finally move in together after spending the last four years in LDR. Hajime tried his best to keep the excitement off his face, but if the immediate onslaught of teasing by Oikawa was any indication, he knows he probably failed miserably.

  
Hajime allows his gaze to sweep up and down his former partner, admiring the maturity that had settled into his build. He catches Tooru doing the same as they climb into Hajime’s car and drive away from the airport. Tooru is chattering on about menial things, again, and Hajime listens with a small smile on his face, occasionally responding with an “Eh, really?” or his arsenal of various affirmative grunts. 

  
They fall into their old rhythm, and it’s like finally breathing air after being submerged for a long time. 

  
That night at dinner, Hajime bakes Oikawa’s favourite milk bread in the shape of an alien for dessert (“Wow, Iwa-chan baking? You sure you’re okay?”) and can only watch affectionately as Oikawa’s eyes light up and he starts to take pictures from every possible angle before carefully tearing off tiny pieces to put in his mouth. Some things, Hajime thinks, never change.

  
So when he pulls out a little box from his pocket, gets down on one knee, and proposes to his stupid, dumb, perfect Oikawa Tooru, he is not surprised when the other man begins to cry uncontrollably. He’s kind of an ugly crier, but to Hajime, Tooru’s never looked as beautiful as he did in that moment. 

  
“These last four years, I knew you were probably overworking yourself over there, being dumb and all, and you were probably homesick as hell but too proud to admit it. I hated not being there, giving you a good knock on the head during those moments, and I hated not getting to watch you improve, watch you grow.” Hajime didn’t write out what he was going to say beforehand. He kind of knew he would be good at improvising it, on the spot, since these words had been sitting with him for so long. Apparently, it’s working, because Tooru is sobbing harder now.

  
“Remember what I said to you, that night after our last game in high school? I said you’d probably never be happy, no matter how many games or tournaments you win, and you’d always be that annoying old man chasing after volleyball.” That earns Hajime a smack to the shoulder. He laughs, the corners of his eyes scrunching up and tears of his own falling down his face.

  
“But I hope you’ll be happy chasing volleyball with me, as much as I am chasing volleyball with you. Let’s do it together, again, as partners. So…” Hajime takes a shaky breath. “Marry me, Tooru?”

  
Instead of answering, Tooru dives into Hajime, crashing onto the rug in a dizzy tangle of arms and legs. Tooru is laughing, yes yes yes’s pouring out of his mouth, his various facial fluids getting Hajime’s shirt wet. Hajime only laughs, feeling like his whole being is glowing. He wraps his arms around Tooru’s shoulders. He settles into this feeling, this feeling that the world could end right now, but nothing could take this away. After all, _his_ entire world was right here, fitting perfectly between his arms. 

  
___

“Iwa-chan! Get down from there! You’ll fall!”

  
Young Tooru is a ball of anxiety as he watches Hajime scale a tree in pursuit of a beetle. Hajime only scowls and calls Tooru a scaredy-cat, to which the younger boy pouts and plops down, vowing to “never care about Iwa-chan ever again!” 

  
Hajime sighs, glancing between the stag beetle just out of his reach and a pouty Tooru below. Seemingly coming to a decision, he slides down the trunk of the tree and lands with a thunk. 

  
“Okay, okay. I’m back on the ground.” Hajime offers. He sits down next to Tooru, whose eyes are swimming with tears, arms crossed defiantly. Tooru turns his head away, lower lip jutting out in petty protest.

  
Hajime sighs again. “I’m sorry for making you worry. Do you want to play volleyball?”

  
Tooru’s façade melts almost immediately. He jumps up in enthusiasm. “Volleyball? Really?”

  
Hajime nods, getting to his feet. Tooru cheers. He grabs Hajime’s wrist and starts running. 

  
“Come on! Let’s go home.” Tooru says.

  
“Yeah.” Hajime smiles.

  
“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't come at me for the canon divergence i rly RLY wanted to write a world where seijoh tears a win away from shiratorizawa ok? ok
> 
> i also have more of these 3+1 prompts in my backlog so.... coming soon...


End file.
